I Believe in HERO
by Nowe Drakengard
Summary: Cuando el caos y el terror asolan todo aquello que una vez amamos... Sólo hay que Creer.


~ I BELIEVE IN **HERO** ~

************************************

_**¡EPIC ONESHOT!**_

Guerra. Todo Cyneh estuvo en guerra. Una lucha que no les concernía pero que les había atormentado durante veinte intensos días. Sus habitantes se defendieron como les fue posible, pero en medio de una batalla entre dos poderosos ejércitos ellos eran insignificantes, o sea que trataron de huir o esconderse. ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que una guerra se libraba en Cyneh? Ignoraban la respuesta.

Los dos ejércitos lucharon brutalmente en la gran ciudad, no parecían humanos pues aniquilaban a todo aquel que se les cruzaba. Pero la batalla se decidió en el último momento… Cuando los cielos se enrojecieron y de la tierra salió el fuego del infierno. Seres del inframundo se unieron a la lucha ayudando a uno de los ejércitos. Fue una carnicería, en cuestión de minutos los demonios aniquilaron a sus oponentes dejando sus mutilados cadáveres en el yermo. Después de eso desaparecieron entre las llamas, ningún habitante de Cyneh llegó a verlos.

Los vencedores y conquistadores se hicieron con el lugar, sometieron a los numerosos supervivientes y los esclavizaron y encerraron. Se conoció así a su líder, autoproclamado como el Rey de los Guerreros, Mordak Nacius. Un hombre… No, una bestia sanguinaria cuya única ocupación a lo largo de los años fue la guerra. Finalmente había decidido establecerse en las ahora ruinas de Cyneh como su soberano. La gran ciudad pertenecía al olvidado reino de Dassia, y habían vivido pacíficamente durante años. Ahora nadie se atrevía a desafiar al poderoso Mordak, pues venía de tierras en las que solo yacen los más fuertes. Nadie en Dassia estaba a su altura. Nadie…

***

Varias semanas más tarde, un pequeño grupo de presos que habían logrado escapar por la mañana, se movían por las ruinas de la muralla con intención de buscar ayuda de otras ciudades o reinos. Habían logrado evitar a los guardias y caminaban con total libertad por las afueras de la ciudad.

El grupo constaba de tres hombres de mediana edad y tres mujeres, dos de ellas jóvenes y una niña. Unidos como una familia en su estancia como prisioneros, se movían juntos con ahínco dispuestos a huir.

Al poco de seguir alejándose, para su sorpresa, vieron a un hombre tendido en el llano. Toda la tierra a su alrededor estaba agrietada y hundida. La niña se separó del resto y corrió rápidamente hacia el hombre, la llamaron alarmados sin levantar demasiado la voz pero ella los ignoró. La muchacha se arrodilló junto al herido cuerpo del desconocido.

"¡Respira!" Gritó mostrando una sonrisa inocente.

Los demás corrieron donde ella y uno de los hombres la alejo del cuerpo, los demás lo observaban hasta que otra de las jóvenes se acercó más para examinarlo. Vio que aquel hombre tenía aspecto de haber sobrevivido a un brutal combate, su ropa estaba desgarrada y todo su torso estaba al descubierto, dejando ver varias heridas ensangrentadas. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un atípico turbante que también cubría su cuello y parte de los hombros, era de una tela blanca y azul oscura, con una franja en la parte de la nuca que llegaba hasta la espalda. Su melena negra se dejaba ver a mitad del turbante mostrando un peinado extravagante. Por último, otra parte de la tela ocultaba el rostro y el ojo izquierdo de éste, haciéndolo así mucho más misterioso para el grupo.

"Parece un guerrero… ¿Crees que será un hombre de Mordak, Yien?" Preguntó uno de los hombres a aquella joven.

"No, no lo creo. Ellos nunca salen de Cyneh, creo que es de fuera, de otro reino. Sus ropajes y su espada no son propios de aquí." Comentó Yien al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia el cuerpo. Posó su mano en el pecho del guerrero y sintió su corazón latir con lentitud. La chica se reincorporó y miró seriamente a sus compañeros. "Sea quien sea tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros, parece fuerte y… Quizá nos ayude si le curamos. Karlud, dime que si…" Rogó finalmente al que parecía ser el cabecilla de grupo.

Éste se acercó frunciendo el ceño y cruzó los brazos… En ese instante una gran lanza de acero le atravesó por la espalda, cayó de rodillas escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre y se desplomó inerte al fin. Todos se estremecieron ante el suceso, Yien rompió en un llanto gritando el nombre de su amigo.

Una numerosa patrulla del nuevo Rey apareció tras ellos sometiéndolos de nuevo. Golpearon a los hombres y a las jóvenes hasta que llegó el capitán con una orgullosa sonrisa portando una espada cimitarra.

"¿Pensabais que escaparías sin que nos diéramos cuenta? Jajaja, ¡inútiles campesinos!" Gritó a la vez que hundía la hoja de su arma en la cabeza de otro de los hombres. La sacó dando una patada al cadáver y recuperando su cruel sonrisa. "Así aprenderéis… ¿Ah?" Se percató del misterioso guerrero herido. "¿Quién es él?"

"¡Un héroe!" Contestó la niña. Yien quiso protegerla pero un guardia la tenía sujeta.

El capitán se acercó a la niña y se inclinó mirándola a los ojos, ésta le miraba enfadada, sin conocer las posibles consecuencias.

"¿Un héroe dices? Niñata, el único héroe en Dassia es Mordak el Rey Guerrero. Jeh, éste vagabundo solo es vuestro nuevo compañero de celda. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Encerradlos de nuevo y doblad la guardia!" Ordenó tras la carcajada.

En los subterráneos de lo que una vez fue el cuartel de la milicia de Cyneh, encerraron de nuevo a los presos y al desconocido. En aquella gran celda iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz del día que entraba por una pequeña ventana, yacían un gran número de prisioneros, hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas. El resto de sus antiguos habitantes eran simplemente esclavos o cadáveres.

Desesperados, se consolaban entre ellos y rezaban a sus Dioses. Muchos estaban enfermos por la escasa comida que recibían y repartían entre todos, solo les esperaba la muerte en la oscura celda, o pero aun… servir a Mordak. Los guardias que vigilaban el subterráneo se entretenían con un absurdo juego de mesa o bien dormían la siesta.

Yien limpió sus últimas lágrimas y abrazó a la pobre niña que iba desde el principio con ellos. Cruzaron sus preciosas miradas de ojos azules pero la niña no tardó en volver a mirar al desconocido, que seguía inconsciente en el frío suelo de piedra.

"Hermana…" le llamó como de costumbre "¿si le besas despertará?" Yien se ruborizó en el acto.

"¡¿Qué?! … N-no… No es como en los cuentos, Aylin, ese hombre está gravemente herido." Explicó aún sonrojada por la idea de la pequeña.

"¡Pero tú eres tan bella como las princesas! Además, no le has visto el rostro…" Rió divertida.

Yien sonrió al escucharla, pero entonces la curiosidad la invadió y quiso ver la cara del musculoso guerrero.

"Está bien, Aylin," dijo guiñándole un ojo "vamos a ver a nuestro príncipe azul."

Se levantaron y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo, Yien principalmente quería contentar a Aylin, pero también quería, al menos por curiosidad, que ese hombre despertara de una vez. La chica se agachó y algo nerviosa acercó su mano a la tela… tras dudarlo unos segundos, descubrió el rostro del misterioso.

"¡Iiiaaaah! ¡Lo sabía, es…!"

"Hermoso…" Concluyó Yien, la belleza del joven que acababa de ver le sorprendió e hizo que se ruborizara de nuevo.

Un joven pálido, de labios carnosos y facciones suaves a la vez que fuertes que le otorgaban un rostro varonil a la vez que bello. El contorno de su ojo era oscuro y parecía tener ojeras, una cicatriz pasaba en vertical por al lado éste partiendo su ceja. El otro ojo seguía cubierto por la tela.

"Pero es tuerto, que pena." Dijo sonriendo de nuevo Aylin.

"No soy tuerto…"

Las dos chicas dieron un brinco hacia atrás asustadas por el inesperado comentario del hombre, que se reincorporó lentamente soltando un leve quejido por las heridas. Observó a su alrededor ignorando dónde se encontraba, buscó su espada pero no estaba en el cinto, por último, se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado junto con el resto y percibió la tristeza de la sala en el acto. Las chicas seguían paralizadas.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó serio con una voz grave y suave a la vez que la hacía hermosa.

"En Cyneh… o lo que queda de ella, señor." Respondió Yien temerosa de que aquel hombre no tuviera buenas intenciones.

"Cyneh…" Dijo casi en un susurro. "No tenía pensado llegar aquí." Examinó a la joven antes de hablar de nuevo y notó que no había maldad en ella. "¿Qué hacen inocentes encarcelados aquí?"

Yien suspiró aliviada al oír esa pregunta. Se quitó el gorro de lana dejando caer una dorada melena que la convertía más bella aún, su mirada se tornó seria y miró al ojo azul del guerrero.

"Mordak Nacius nos tiene a todos esclavizados, llegó aquí luchando en una guerra que no era nuestra y arrasó todo… Se proclamó soberano de la ciudad y desde entonces nos ha mantenido así. ¡Ese hombre es un monstruo!"

Esa última frase de Yien cortó la respiración del hombre, se estremeció al recordar un horrible pasado que le atormentaba constantemente… Pero se centró de nuevo y siguió escuchándola.

"…Ha muerto mucha gente por su tiranía, y seguirán muriendo si no hacemos algo. Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada… no quedan guerreros. Tú…tú eres un guerrero, ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que si." Contestó secamente.

"Dime… ¿Los soldados te hicieron esas heridas?" Yien miraba los diversos cortes de su cuerpo manchados con sangre seca.

"No fueron hombres."

"¿Criaturas de las afueras?" Preguntó curiosa como siempre.

"Combatí contra el Rey de los Demonios." Sus palabras impactaron a Yien, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sobresalto.

"¿¡¿Rey de los Demonios?!? O sea… ¿¡Un demonio!? Pe-pero si los demonios solo son una tontería para asustar a los niños, ¿no?"

"Quizá en estas tierras nunca os han molestado los demonios, pero he matado a muchos y llegué aquí persiguiendo al que decía ser su rey. No esperaba encontrarme con una ciudad sometida por un tirano." Frunció el ceño mostrando una odiosa mirada a la nada.

Yien tardó en reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que las pesadillas más terribles también asolaban al mundo real. Pero una parte de ella se alegró al saber que ese hombre combatía al mal, ciegamente confiaba de algún modo en él.

El guerrero se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a la pared y se apoyó en esta para tratar de lidiar el dolor. Notó un ligero tirón en su ropa por la parte izquierda, giro la cabeza y vio a Aylin tirando una y otra vez de sus harapos para llamar su atención. Yien acudió rápidamente para pedirle a la niña que no molestara al hombre, pero éste la detuvo con un gesto de mano.

"Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?" Preguntó, y le mostró todos sus dientes con una sonrisa.

"Aahp, mis amigos me llamaban Retsu."

"Violento… Agresivo." Una voz muy grave sonó por delante de ellos. El guerrero quedó sorprendido…

Un anciano que aun conservaba sus músculos de una juventud lejana apareció acercándose al trío, casi parecía mirar con desprecio al guerrero.

"Retsu significa violento en la extraña lengua de los Akavishi. Has debido de viajar mucho… ¿Me equivoco?" Las chicas quedaron mudas ante la imponente figura del anciano, el cual hablaba con impetuosa seguridad.

"No." Contestó únicamente el interpelado.

"Quizá aun haya esperanza entonces." Y volvió a su oscuro rincón dejando en un mar de intriga a la muchacha.

Yien se recuperó del susto y no aguantó preguntar aquello que se había guardado desde el principio.

"¿Vas a ayudarnos?"

Retsu la miró a los ojos, de nuevo percibió todas sus emociones, todo su dolor.

"Sih."

La joven muchacha transformó su cara en una expresión de alegría, incluso tenía ganas de saltar y brincar, pero se contuvo.

"¡Gra-"

"No tienes que dármelas." Le cortó el guerrero. "Descansaré un poco primero." Cerró los ojos.

"Pero… la gente se muere de hambre…" Musitó Aylin…

Retsu abrió los ojos y se levantó por fin, tensó sus musculosos a pesar del dolor que eso le ocasionó. Se acercó a los barrotes y los agarró…

"¿Qué-qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó desconcertada la joven.

El guerrero apretó los dientes y tras un fuerte bramido separó y destrozó los barrotes frente a él. Todos los presos retrocedieron temerosos de que los guardias pudieran acabar con ese desconocido y luego torturarlos a ellos, aunque igualmente admiraban la fuerza que acababa de demostrar.

Enseguida los soldados fueron a por él. Retsu adoptó posición de lucha y esperó a que el primero atacara con la espada. Tal como predijo, el guardia lanzó un torpe sablazo, así que el guerrero giró sobre sí mismo y le dio una patada alta en la mandíbula matándolo al instante. Su compañero quedó inmóvil tras ver aquel golpe, quiso huir pero Retsu hundió su puño en el estómago del soldado, éste escupió la sangre antes de que otro puñetazo impactara en su barbilla y le hiciera salir volando hasta romperse el cráneo en el techo.

"¡No es humano!" Gritó temeroso uno de los últimos soldados dejando su arma y comenzando a correr.

El guerrero reaccionó casi intuitivamente cogiendo la espada del primer cadáver y arrojándola. La hoja recorrió la sala y se clavó en el guardia empotrándolo así contra la pared. Los dos últimos se envalentonaron y atacaron a la vez lanzando rápidos espadazos, pero Retsu parecía prever todos sus movimientos y los esquivaba con elegancia y certeza. Saltó finalmente evitando los ataques bajos y propinó unas poderosas patadas a ambos que les hizo salir por los aires noqueándolos al instante.

Yien y el resto de prisioneros estaban impresionados ante lo que aquel único hombre había hecho. La joven se llenó de esperanza, viendo a Retsu como la única luz en la oscuridad…

"¡Un héroe!" Gritó una voz resaltando entre los susurros. "¡Al fin ha llegado un héroe!"

"Haces honor a tu nombre, Guerrero. Pero el auténtico motivo por el que estamos aquí… te aguarda fuera, en alguna parte de las ruinas de Cyneh." Acotó el anciano de antes.

Retsu asintió a sus espectadores y buscó con la mirada por toda la sala su espada. Para él solo era un instrumento, pero la había forjado por sí solo y le traía cálidos recuerdos de sus amigos. La encontró cerca de las escaleras de salida tirada en el suelo al lado de una mesa volcada.

"Quiero que esperéis aquí, todos." Caminó con paso firme, recogió su espada y subió por las escaleras.

Los presos salieron de inmediato de esa celda maldita en busca de comida, otros se recostaron en las camas de los guardias y unos pocos se armaron con espadas y trozos de armaduras preparándose para lo peor.

Yien y Aylin corrieron a sentarse con los que ya habían empezado a comer y se unieron a ellos. Retsu era el indiscutible tema de conversación.

"Un héroe… No puede ser verdad, dejé de creer en ellos hace años, y este joven aparece y resulta ser más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos. Increíble."

"No sé si hay más salvadores como éste por el resto del mundo… Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo… tengo esperanzas de retomar una vida normal."

"No se fíen tanto de un único hombre, caballeros, en mi vida he visto y luchado contra muchos guerreros. He visto hombres que luchaban como un berserker, no creo que ese jovenzuelo sea capaz de mermar el ejército del caudillo."

"Hay algo en su mirada… No, en todo él, que inspira confianza. Yo creo en el guerrero nos salvará a todos. Y quizá pueda casarme con él después."

Yien esbozó una sonrisa alegre al ver a toda la gente más viva que nunca tras tanto tiempo de cautiverio, realmente la llegada del joven misterioso había causado infinidad de emociones en ellos.

"Mira, Yien, todos parecen estar contentos con el príncipe azul."

"Es verdad. Si existen los dioses… nos han enviado a un salvador, estoy segura." Llevó su mirada a la pequeña ventana… viendo el rayo de luz brillar con intensidad. El cielo se había despejado.

Retsu salió al exterior, contempló las ruinas de la gran ciudad y encontró lo que pareció ser un enorme templo a lo lejos, pensó que allí podría esconderse el tirano. Cerca de él, en los tejados, ignoraba que unos hombres le habían descubierto y éstos se retiraron con sigilo para informar a su señor…

Mientras tanto, en el templo, estaba el poderoso Mordak bebiendo de una copa de oro y mirando codiciosamente a una de sus concubinas bailar. Todo el templo había sido decorado y adornado como si de la sala del trono de un rey se tratase, el resto seguía estando destrozado, así lo quería él. Solo sus mejores hombres le acompañaban en la sala, todos ellos parecían ser fuertes al igual que crueles, su aspecto era terrorífico. La tranquilidad cesó con la llegada de su espía personal, cuya labor era vigilar la ciudad durante todo el tiempo e informarle al final del día para luego volver al trabajo.

"Gran Rey, traigo nuevas... inesperadas." Su voz resonó por el eco en la sala.

Mordak bebió el resto del vino y arrojó la copa al suelo, se levantó y a su vez los demás se arrodillaron. Era un hombre enorme, de melena roja peinada hacia atrás, expresión inhumana y cruel con cicatrices como señal de sus largos años combatiendo. La armadura, del mismo color que su pelo, le otorgaba un aspecto más sanguinario e imponente, con pinchos y calaveras adornando sus grebas, brazaletes y hombreras.

"Habla, Erro."

"Mis espías han avistado a un hombre salir del cuartel de la milicia. Portaba una espada curva y se dirigía hacia aquí. Tras descubrirle, me asomé sin que nadie me viera por las mazmorras y…y…" Tartamudeó dudoso de continuar.

"¿Y? ¿Qué viste?"

"Los barrotes de la celda estaban abiertos, y… los guardias muertos y apilados en una esquina. Y lo que es peor… los presos, todos libres alimentándose o durmiendo. Pa-parecían sonreír…"

El Rey bufó menospreciando las palabras del espía, dio unos pasos acercándose a él y desenvainó el gran trozo de acero que llevaba como arma, una espada cuya leyenda decía que la forjaron los gigantes… Mostró una amplia sonrisa que desconfiguró su inexpresiva cara y abrió los brazos tratando de alardear ante todos.

"O sea que después de todo hay alguien fuerte entre los presos… ¡Qué interesante! Incluso debería invitarle a charlar." Recuperó su posición sosteniendo aún el arma. "Tú y tus espías os encargareis de acompañarlo hasta aquí, decidle que el Rey quiere verle."

Erro se planteó responderle para advertirle que podría ser peligroso, pero guardó sus palabras al recordar que Mordak mataba a sus súbditos cuando se aburría. Tras una reverencia, salió del templo corriendo para agrupar a los demás y encontrar al guerrero. Saltó de pared en pared hasta llegar a un tejado y sopló un cuerno para dar la señal. Retsu pudo oírlo pero siguió caminando, parecía estar preparado en todo momento para encontrarse con algún soldado.

No tardaron en aparecer los espías frente a él, empuñando sus dagas corretearon para rodearle. Erro fingió una sonrisa y se dispuso a hablar, para su sorpresa el desconocido dio un rápido paso al frente inclinándose y destripando de un fugaz sablazo a cuatro de los espías. Retrocedió comenzando a sudar totalmente perplejo ante esa destreza, los otros dos hombres actuaron igual que él.

"¡Idiota! ¡El Rey nos había pedido que te llevásemos ante él!" Chilló Erro.

"Ya sé dónde se encuentra ese bastardo, será mejor que seas tú quien le avise de mi llegada…"

De nuevo en el derruido templo, llegó alguien completamente oculto tras unas limpias túnicas negras, sin que nadie hiciera nada llegó hasta Mordak. Se desencapuchó dejando ver a un joven de cabello castaño y apuesto de no ser por las horrorosas cicatrices que marcaban su cara. Abrió repentinamente los ojos cuyo color era carmesí casi como los mismos rubíes, su expresión reflejaba un profundo enfado.

"Ah, eres tú…" Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en su trono, soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver las heridas del joven. "Tenía entendido que eras el más fuerte entre los tuyos, ¿quién ha logrado hacerte eso?"

"¡Un simple humano!" Gritó furioso. "Emboscó a mis hermanos anoche y luego vino a por mi. Estábamos a punto de abrir un portal para marcharnos de aquí cuando apareció él… Cuando le hice frente con total seguridad de mi victoria… el combate se volvió intenso y recibí gran cantidad de espadazos. Parecía leer todos mis movimientos, así que usé todo mi poder y logré abatirle. Así que dime… ¡¿Era uno de tus hombres?!"

"Bobadas, nuestro trato sigue en pie y no pienso arriesgarme a enemistarme con los demonios… Y menos contigo" Respondió mostrando respeto. "Pero al fin y al cabo el vencedor fuiste tú, pronto te regenerarás y volverás al infierno. No le des más importancia."

"Ya… no sé cómo te atreves a reírte de mi, tú que te autoproclamaste rey y sin embargo hiciste un pacto conmigo para que te ayudase a arrasar estas tierras." Se mofó el Rey Demonio.

"Escogí bien a mis aliados, es todo."

De repente, entró Erro sofocado corriendo torpemente hasta caer a las piernas de su señor. Recuperó el aliento y le advirtió de lo sucedido, en ese momento los soldados de élite que estaban en la sala se acercaron esperando órdenes para con el intruso. Mordak notó cierto entusiasmo y decidió poner a prueba al misterioso guerrero que había dado esperanzas a los esclavos. Ordenó a la mitad de la élite que fueran a por los presos y se los trajeran, al resto los envió a por Retsu, exigió que lo quería vivo. Todos contestaron al unísono y salieron al instante.

"¿Tanta atención a un solo hombre?" Preguntó el demonio.

"No hay nada mejor que hacer, quiero ver si logra llegar hasta mí. Pero mucho me temo que caerá antes de acercarse aquí." Acabó riéndose ante la situación.

Retsu vio a varios hombres saltar a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia él, supuso que tratarían de detenerle. Dos soldados de élite le flanquearon, convencidos de su victoria se acercaron con paso seguro mostrando sus armas. Uno llevaba una lanza de doble filo y otro tenía cuchillas que salían de sus brazales, sin pensarlo más atacaron al guerrero.

Sin ni siquiera desenvainar, Retsu hundió su bota en la cara del primero y al esquivar la lanza del otro ésta se clavó en el estómago de su compañero. Cargando con fuerza el puño, destrozó la cabeza de su adversario de un único golpe. Una daga arrojadiza le rozó la mejilla levemente y se clavó en la pared tras él, en lo alto de una casa se encontraba otro soldado especial rodeado de dagas mágicas desafiando con la mirada a Retsu. El guerrero no vaciló y saltó directo a encontrarse con él en el aire.

"¡Demasiado lento!" Gritó el soldado previendo su ataque y también saltando a su encuentro.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Retsu le partió en dos de un fulminante tajo que ni llegó a ver. El soldado cayó en dos partes al suelo mientras que el vencedor llegó al tejado. La mirada del guerrero seguía siendo la misma, no había cambiado ni un ápice: unos odiosos ojos llenos de tristeza que transmitían temor. Movió bruscamente su espada para limpiar toda la sangre impregnada en ella, echó a correr tratando de llegar tan pronto como le fuera posible a su verdadero rival.

Pronto aparecieron más de aquellos soldados, esta vez una mujer cuya armadura le otorgaba alas para poder volar, un hombre envuelto en llamas que se movía a gran velocidad, y el ya conocido Erro.

Retsu adoptó posición de defensa y esperó a que ellos se decidieran a atacar. Vio que el hombre de fuego corría velozmente hacia él, o sea que clavó la espada en el suelo y avanzó desquebrajándolo a su paso hasta alzarla con fuerza lanzando así numerosos fragmentos de piedra que desorientaron la carrera del llameante e impactaron inesperadamente en el torso y cara de la mujer. Rodeó al hombre y dio un pequeño salto para acertarle una patada, al retomar el suelo se agachó y le cercenó de un fuerte sablazo las piernas privándole de su velocidad. La mujer se tocó la cara donde el trozo de piedra le había golpeado y al mirar su mano vio sangre en ella. Encolerizada, bajó en picado convirtiendo sus uñas en unas tremendas garras afiladas; cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su presa, el guerrero se desplazó hacia atrás y extendió únicamente su espada sujetándola con fuerza, la pobre arpía no pudo frenar el vuelo y su cabeza se clavó en la hoja. Retsu la retiró rápidamente para que el resto del cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo del tejado, el cual cedió y se derribó obligando al guerrero a saltar a las calles de nuevo. Erro se encontraba no muy lejos de él, temblando y sudando presa del pánico.

"¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Yo solo he sido su espía, nu-nunca he matado a nadie! ¡Por favor!" Gritaba pidiendo clemencia.

Retsu se acercó al tembloroso líder espía que no pudo aguantar el miedo y cayó de rodillas agarrándole la pierna comenzando a llorar. Retsu le cogió con brusquedad del cuello y lo alzó del suelo para poder mirarlo a los ojos y leer su verdad.

"Dices la verdad. Ahora conocerás lo que es una segunda oportunidad en ésta vida, aprovéchala y sigue la senda del bien o ni siquiera la muerte podrá librarte de mi." Le dijo serio con su profunda voz.

"¡Si, lo juro por los Dioses! Me iré de aquí, ¡lo juro!"

"¿Por los dioses dices? Sih… eso me sirve. Usa tus habilidades para ayudar, no has llegado a convertirte en un asesino, espero que siga siendo así. Lárgate antes de que me ponga a pensar en la gente que ha muerto por tu culpa…"

Soltó a Erro y este se marchó llorando teniendo muy presentes las palabras del guerrero.

Sin mirar atrás, caminó la recta final hasta el templo. Subió las escaleras pasando el arco de piedra, abrió el portón descubriendo la amplia e iluminada sala, y al final de ésta… Los dos Reyes del caos. El caudillo tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero una gota de sudor le recorrió la frente. Se levantó del trono y se dispuso a hablar con el valiente.

"Bienvenido, guerrero. No has tardado en llegar, lo que significa que ni mis mejores soldados pudieron retenerte. Tu fuerza es digna de admiración, por ello seré benevolente, dime ¿cómo te llamas?"

"No pienso decirle mi nombre a un tirano como tú. Márchate de Dassia y tal vez salves la vida." Respondió fijando su mirada en los ojos de Mordaz, éste soltó una larga carcajada.

"Ya veo… Te crees un héroe y piensas que vas a salvar al reino de mi maldad, ¿eh? ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Yo soy el guerrero más fiero y poderoso que el mundo ha conocido jamás! Pero aprecio tu valentía, después de todo has llegado hasta aquí a plantarme cara."

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, Retsu oyó como detrás de él se acercaban un gran número de personas. Al darse la vuelta vio al resto de los élites y muchos guardias con todos los presos que había liberado. De nuevo sus rostros dejaban ver aquel sentimiento que tanto conocía el guerrero y no podía soportar, de nuevo habían perdido la esperanza de sobrevivir más tiempo. Las espadas de los guardias amenazaban con degollar a unos cuantos, se habían convertido en rehenes.

"Era por esa morralla que querías matarme, ¿verdad? Podría ejecutarlos ahora y tu lucha habría sido en vano."

"Te acabo de conocer… Y te odio con todas mis ganas." Dijo apretando los puños. "Si de verdad eres el Rey de los Guerreros… lucha contra mí en un duelo individual."

"¡¡¡ACEPTO!!!" Bramó de inmediato con su omnipresente sonrisa en la cara.

Se levantó y desprendió su capa de la armadura, amenazante desenvainó la enorme espada que portaba como arma. El demonio, que se ocultaba con las túnicas, no quiso decirle a Mordak que el hombre que se encontraba ante él era con el que había combatido en las afueras. La ambición del Rey Demonio soñaba con un reino del terror en el mundo humano, vio oportuno empezarlo al finalizar el duelo fuera quien fuese el ganador; rió en sus adentros.

Retsu notaba el odio dentro de él, pidiéndole como otras muchas veces salir y mostrar su verdadero aspecto. Pero el guerrero transformaba el odio en fuerzas, fuerzas que usaría para derrotar a su oponente y salvar a toda esa pobre gente que tanto había sufrido. Desenvainó su espada y se adelantó unos pasos, pero siguió guardando cierta distancia con el gigante adversario.

"Espero que aunque seas tuerto puedas defenderte por tu izquierda, sería una pena que acabase contigo por eso."

"No soy tuerto. Ahora… empecemos."

"Así me gusta. ¡Soldados, esto es un combate justo entre guerreros! Ejecutad a los rehenes si intenta huir…"

La única regla estaba establecida, el duelo iba comenzar. Y del resultado de la batalla se decidiría un estilo de vida u otro para esa gente.

Retsu adoptó nuevamente su posición, mientras que Mordak se llevó el trozo de acero al hombro, burlándose del desconocido y esperando su ataque. El héroe sentía una poderosa aura asesina que abarcaba todo el templo, ¿era Mordak? De ser así, no debía subestimarle o podría salir mal parado. También puedo observar al encapuchado que permanecía al lado del trono como espectador, se planteó la posibilidad de que el aura fuera suya.

"¡Vamos, te estoy dando la oportunidad de atacar en primer lugar!" Alardeó el gigante.

"Eres fuerte, pero dudo mucho que aun así puedas parar mi primer ataque."

"Muy gracioso, pronto lo veremos."

Retsu colocó la espada detrás de él en posición baja, casi rozando el suelo. La hoja brilló durante unos segundos.

"¡Observa!"

Movió su espada como si de un ataque horizontal se tratase a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Al ver que no había ocurrido nada con ese movimiento, Mordak fue a burlarse de él, pero cuando abrió la boca notó un fuerte impacto en su armadura y ésta se rompió en mil pedazos dejándole el pecho descubierto con una nueva cicatriz en él. Los soldados se sorprendieron ante el habilidoso movimiento.

"¿Ves? No pudiste parar mi técnica de cortar el viento." Se mofó esta vez.

"Tsk, maldito… No contaba con que conocieras técnicas provenientes de otros reinos. Deja que yo te muestre algo ahora." Amenazó mientras alzaba su espadón con las dos manos.

El arma se envolvió en llamas negras, el golpe sería devastador. Mordak gritó frenético y empotró su espada contra el suelo causando un enorme destrozo que avanzaba hacia el guerrero. Para él era muy fácil de esquivar, pero enseguida recapacitó puesto que si lo hacía podría herir a los rehenes. Decidió probar algo más arriesgado y corrió hacia el frente, donde el suelo se iba destrozando de manera brutal. Volvió a hacer que la espada brillase y lanzó un sablazo destrozando por igual el suelo y consiguiendo invertir la técnica de Mordak. El pelirrojo vio como el pavimento volvía a desquebrajarse pero esta vez en su contra, se apartó de un salto y la técnica acabó por destrozar el trono. Los habitantes de Cyneh alabaron el golpe del guerrero vitoreándole y animándole, los guardias no hicieron nada pues observaban perplejos la encarnizada lucha.

El caudillo apretó furioso los dientes y fue directo a por el molesto intruso, agitó una y otra vez el espadón haciendo retroceder a su adversario cada vez que bloqueaba un golpe con la espada.

"¡Vamos príncipe azul! ¡Dale una azotaina!" Chilló una voz entre la multitud, Retsu la reconoció enseguida… Aylin.

"¡¡Yo creo en ti, Retsuuu!!" Acompañó Yien dando ánimos.

Gracias a esas jóvenes, el resto de personas se les unió y comenzaron a corear el nombre de su salvador. Mordak se enfureció aun más al oír la sublevación, su siguiente golpe lo envolvió en llamas negras para lograr un mayor daño al guerrero. Cuando su enorme espada impactó en la del rival, el suelo se estremeció hundiéndose ligeramente a los pies de éste y levantando una fuerte humareda. Al esparcirse el humo, Mordak abrió por completo los ojos sorprendido al ver que el guerrero había bloqueado perfectamente su ataque sujetando con la mano libre el otro extremo de la delgada espada, y…

"¡Tus llamas no tienen efecto contra mí, no hay magia que pueda dañarme!"

" ¿¡¿Qué!?!"

Entonces, en ese momento, los ojos de Mordak se abrieron aun más si se podía, miró a los que eran esclavos y el nombre que alababan entró en su mente haciéndole recordar… Retsu notó que el tirano parecía asustado y ausente, aprovechó entonces para apartar la enorme espada que tenía encima y propinándole una fuerte patada que le hizo deslizarse por los restos del suelo. Mordak salió de sus pensamientos mirando sudoroso al guerrero.

"Tú… Ahora lo recuerdo, ¡eres al que llaman Retsu, el príncipe de los guerreros! ¡El Salvador! No, no puede ser… Por eso aniquilaste a mis mejores hombres sin problemas… ¡Es imposible! ¡Noooooh!" Berreó, no paraba de recordar todo lo que se contaba del temible y heroico Retsu, el miedo estaba ahora presente por primera vez en su vida.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No eras tan cruel y malvado? Parece que el `príncipe´ hizo retroceder al `rey´. Percibo tu miedo, saborea el miedo que has estado infundiendo durante tanto tiempo. Se acerca tu fin."

Retsu fue a por él y atacó lanzando una estocada que acabó incrustada en su pecho, aun así había reaccionado a tiempo y sujetaba la espada impidiendo que la hundiera más. La fuerza del héroe no parecía conocer límites y atravesó el pecho del tirano ganándole en el forcejeo, retiró de un tirón la espada y la sangre emanó a chorros. Le flaquearon las piernas al tirano y cayó de rodillas, miró asustado a Retsu… pudo ver el gran aura que desprendía ese guerrero, le cortaba la respiración, estaba a punto de ser ejecutado, el pánico le pudo.

"¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Ten piedad, yo también merezco compasión! ¡¡¡Deja que los Dioses se apiaden de mi!!!" Gritó histéricamente, rozando ya la locura.

"No existe ningún dios que pueda salvarte, ¡ESTÁS PERDIDO!"

Retsu tensó con fuerza sus músculos, parecía estar desatando un extraño poder que todos los presentes podían sentir. Los destrozos del suelo y ruinas del templo se alzaban a su alrededor, las venas de sus brazos se le notaban a la vez que resaltaba más que nunca toda su musculatura. Mordak se limitó a gritar impotente de hacer nada ante ese poder. Finalmente, lanzó por los aires con un gancho al pelirrojo y saltó al instante para quedar a su altura. En el aire, desató una cadena de espadazos cuya velocidad era imposible de percibir para los demás. Cada fugaz ataque era acompañado de fuertes gritos semejantes a los de un bárbaro. Siguieron ascendiendo hasta que por fin la ola de golpes paró, entonces todo el cuerpo de Mordak comenzó a escupir sangre mientras se oía un ahogado grito expresando todo su dolor. Retsu soltó su arma, golpeó a la vez con sus dos puños el pecho del moribundo para finalizar el ataque y despedazó por completo a Mordak Nacius.

Cuando cayó al suelo, reinó el silencio. El guerrero respiraba agitadamente, empapado de la sangre del infame Rey, posó ahora su mirada en el encapuchado. El aura que había sentido antes seguía presente tal y como sospechaba, le reconoció como el demonio al que había estado persiguiendo hasta llegar a la ciudad, el mismo que le derrotó con un golpe de suerte mientras luchaba contra sus esbirros.

El Sol de la tarde tiñó de color anaranjado la zona central del templo, con los miles de trozos del tirano frente a Retsu y el demonio, que compartían miradas; la espada del héroe estaba clavada a varios metros del enemigo…

"Hoy caerá otro rey antes del anochecer."

Al pronuncias las palabras, corrió sin temor a por el verdadero tirano culpable de la oscura historia que había sufrido Cyneh. El Rey Demonio mostró su aspecto real adoptando una forma monstruosa de tez rojiza y llevando escasa armadura que dejaba ver su endurecida piel. La criatura actuó rápido y juntó sus manos conjurando un hechizo de fuego del infierno que salió como una llamarada incesante directo al guerrero. Las llamas se tragaron a Retsu antes de que pudiera esquivarlas. Las dos jóvenes y el resto de habitantes gritaron asustados al ver el poder del demonio incinerar a su única esperanza. Pero ni el fuego del infierno detuvo la carrera del valiente, que saliendo intacto y con su vestimenta ardiendo, llegó hasta su espada y la empuñó sin parar lanzándose a por el diablo. La hoja se hundió hasta el fondo en la garganta de la bestia, de la cual salió un líquido espeso y negro a borbotones. El guerrero siguió removiendo el arma hasta que el demonio cayó, no era la primera vez que mataba a uno de su estirpe. Agonizante, el supuesto Rey Demonio perecía poco a poco; al apagarse su vida, una luz amarillenta salió de su cuerpo y lo convirtió en llamas que posteriormente se convirtieron en cenizas.

Lo había vuelto a conseguir, el reinado del caos…

"¡Liberadlos!" Ordenó de un grito a los guardias.

…Había acabado.

Los soldados rindieron sus armas, no querían que les llegara la muerte y todos aceptaron la fuerza del guerrero. La gente corrió a rodearlo y alabarlo. Alegría, esperanza… ese día fue el renacer de Cyneh, volvieron a vivir después de tanto tiempo, sintiendo emociones ya casi olvidadas. Un héroe les fue enviado, ¿destino? ¿coincidencia? Cada uno creía lo que quería creer, pero ese hombre se había convertido en el Salvador.

"Muchas gracias, gran guerrero." Dijo una mujer llorando de alegría. "No hay palabras que expresen nuestra gratitud."

"En cuanto supe tu nombre, me llené de esperanza." Añadió el anciano misterioso con ojos lacrimosos.

"¡Ahora podremos ir a pedir ayuda para reconstruir Cyneh!"

Más gritos y alabanzas se unieron incansablemente en eterna gratitud. El guerrero miraba a los lados y asentía halagado, sentía alegría dentro de él, la gran ovación le transmitía el bien que había causado. Pero más allá de eso, sabía que hacía lo correcto, nunca pedía recompensa por sus actos. Su cruzada por la redención acabaría cuando instaurara la paz en todos los Reinos, y ese día solo había dejado una huella más en la leyenda que le precedía.

Yien salió con una bella sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. Aylin corrió a abrazar la pierna de Retsu, y su hermana no pudo contener la emoción y se abalanzó en otro abrazo. El hombre esbozó otra sonrisa, al mirar a la rubia ésta le besó apasionadamente.

"Héroe, muchas gracias. Nos has dado una razón para creer." Quiso besarle otra vez, pero se limitó a seguir abrazándole.

"Ya creo en los héroes, Retsu." Añadió Aylin y, con ella, el resto.

"Yo creo en el Héroe."  
"Yo también creo en el Héroe."  
"¡Yo creo en el Héroe!"

El Héroe. Su nombre nunca fue demasiado importante, siempre se le reconoció como Héroe allí a donde fuera. No era la primera ciudad ni reino que liberara de las garras del mal, ni sería la última.

Alejándose de la nueva Cyneh, retomó su marcha, sin descanso, sin mirar atrás. Un camino que solo él podía recorrer. Todo el pueblo observó cómo Retsu se marchaba, y siempre lo llevarían en sus corazones, sobretodo Yien.

¿Quién era realmente Retsu? Algún día la gente conocerá la respuesta, y cuando eso ocurra la leyenda tocará su fin, habiendo marcado un mensaje inmortal en las personas de buen corazón, habiendo forjado un símbolo incorruptible de esperanza y valor, habiéndose convertido en el Héroe que todos merecen.

El mundo llevaba pidiendo un Salvador durante décadas…

**¡RETSU!**


End file.
